


the two that loved aradia megido

by cloudcore



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, F/M, Feelings Realization, Found Family, Hurt/Comfort, Sadstuck, Unrequited Love, mentions of past relationships - Freeform, well an ambiguous happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 11:16:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18475141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudcore/pseuds/cloudcore
Summary: CC: I love )(er.TA: ii know.





	the two that loved aradia megido

When talking about Aradia Megido, Sollux Captor and Feferi Peixes, one couldn’t possibly not bring up their complex relationship. They all meant so much to each other, however, there was always something that was tearing them apart at every possible second. And, funnily enough, that was themselves. You see, the three of them weren’t very good at being honest, to themselves or otherwise. They always all wanted the best for people, but even more so, each other. That’s why when Feferi found herself enthralled in Aradia, she knew she couldn’t possibly lie to Sollux about it. Even though she found herself so often lying about her true feelings, Sollux mattered too much to her to lie to him. Sollux, who was also in love with Aradia. 

Neither could describe what they loved about Aradia as their feelings were so intricate, so complex, that it was hard for them to understand… even when Sollux prided himself on being able to decipher any code and Feferi had grown up with the complexities of being fuschia blood. For Feferi, it was the Aradia’s overwhelming desire to help others in her own special way. To make sure everyone, no matter who they are or what they’ve done in the past, finds their way home. For Sollux, it was the joy Aradia found in being herself. In being true to what she believed in, to what she liked and disliked, to be wholly and truly her no matter the occasion. It took guts to do something like that and frankly he understood that it was sometimes exhausting for Aradia to be herself but that’s what he loved about her, her resilience and her honesty. In fact, if you looked deep down, they both liked her for many different things. Things that made Aradia, well, Aradia. 

Feferi said that she would never act on her feelings, that she cared for Sollux and their friendship too much but one’s mind is a greedy thing and day by day her need to tell Aradia how she felt grew and grew. The desire to be held in the girl’s arms became more than a want, it became a necessity. Feferi knew this was unhealthy, especially as she didn’t know what Aradia’s response would be to her feelings, but she didn’t care. Or, she didn’t let those feelings catch up to her. Her mind was so caught up in the battle of Sollux vs. Aradia that it didn’t seem like it was able to. Like her mind was preventing her from thinking these things because it knew that she couldn’t handle it, that Feferi couldn’t take any more emotional warfare. 

The thing was, Sollux was practically family to her. Though it was weird to think this of someone she had broken up with months ago, she truly felt that their bond was deep and she knew that this wasn’t one-sided. She felt especially bad knowing that Sollux probably felt worse, considering the fact that he and Aradia did indeed date- even if it was only briefly. Somehow, her mind had convinced her that Sollux deserved Aradia more and that he had ‘first call’ on her because of this. She didn’t want to wreck her relationship with one of the members of her, what she would call, ‘found family’ but she didn’t want to keep hiding things from Aradia. Half-lying to her. She didn’t want to keep up this charade as Aradia and their friendship was also supremely important to her. 

Funnily enough, Sollux felt the same way. Over the time they had spent together, talking about their break up and relationship, he felt like Feferi’s friendship had become more than just that. That their relationship of ‘friends’ ran deeper than simply being friends and instead, he loved her like a brother would love a sister. Upon hearing the news that she loved Aradia, maybe even stronger than he did, he felt bad that he also loved the Megido in question. Sollux simply didn’t understand that you couldn’t put a value on someone’s love, even if someone loves the same person than you do ‘more’, doesn’t mean your love for them is any less. It doesn’t mean that your love for that person means nothing. 

Feferi also couldn’t believe that she had once again let someone under the wall she had built around her heart, the first being Sollux. After she had broken off her moirallegiance with Eridan all those years ago, she had decided to close off her hearts to quadrants altogether. Despite her breaking up with him was for her own mental health, she simply felt too guilty. Too guilty to ever be in a quadrant again. However, when she had seen Sollux in a familiar state to her she couldn’t help but be resistant to him. That turned out to be one of the best decisions she’s ever made, considering where the two were in the present. However, she didn’t know how to feel when it came to Aradia slipping herself through the walls and placing herself right inside of Feferi’s heart. Angry, sad, happy, guilty, joyful, jealous. All feelings Feferi could use to describe herself and there were so many more. 

Sollux could practically see all of these emotions whenever he saw Feferi and Aradia interact, when he and Aradia interact and even when he and Feferi interact themselves. He wanted nothing more than to reach out and give the girl a hug, saying that it would all be okay, but he simply didn’t know how to go about doing so. Especially as she was very aware of his own feelings for the girl she was so infatuated with. 

One of the main things that they both thought about though, was how Aradia felt. If she loved one of them and what that would mean for the three of them’s friendship, if she loved someone else or if she was yet to feel that way about someone… if ever. If she loved Feferi, neither knew what would happen but the same could be said if she loved Sollux. Really, the only thing Feferi knew is that she would come to support whoever Aradia loved while for Sollux, he was practically ready to help Aradia through any thoughts of love she had even if they weren’t for him. They were both there for her and both always would be, it just might take Feferi slightly longer to come around to the idea of whoever Aradia loved, especially if it wasn’t her. While she would support the girl, she couldn’t deny the sense of thinking she would no doubtedly get. 

It was on one day where Sollux and Aradia were getting coffee together did he found out who she loved. Or at least, who she thought she did. 

“Hey,” Aradia said as she swung herself into the chair opposite the boy. As soon as the girl sat down, Sollux noticed the usual radiance about her. He didn’t know if this ‘radience’ was just a natural aura around her or if it was due to how he felt, especially as this radiance surrounded her no matter what she was doing. Whether that being smiling, crying, shouting or the many things in between. 

This radiance included the strength held in her eyes, the kind and hilarious attitude she always showed around people, the way she was always able to spring into action at any point. Not to repeat but all the things that made Aradia, Aradia. 

“What’s up? What ‘life changing news’ that you called me over for. The life-changing news that I believe you said would make me ‘flip my shit’,” Sollux greeted and Aradia laughed. “Oh, I order you your drink already by the way.” 

“Oh, how gentlemanly of you but yes, I did say that,” Aradia nodded, keeping her smile upon her face. “However, before I do so I will also choose to be polite and ask how you are.” 

“Me?” Sollux immediately asked and Aradia nodded. “Well, I’ve been fine. We literally spent time together two days on Thursday, not much has changed.” 

“Well, you know how fickle time can be. A lot can happen in two days, you know,” Aradia smiled dreamily as she so often did when talking about ‘time’. “Two days doesn’t sound like much but when you measure it in it’s other measurements, the amount of time two days holds can be quite scary.” 

“I know Ray, we’ve had this conversation before,” Sollux sighed, rolling his eyes at the girl. 

“Yet you still don’t understand it,” Aradia said making Sollux groan. Aradia could go on and on about time and it’s complexities, something that Sollux loved and hated her for. 

“On to your thing,” Sollux said, making Aradia’s face lightly tense, scrunching up as it did so. Sollux frowned at her expression and moved his hand across the table, placing it atop of hers. “If you don’t want to tell me, you don’t have to.” 

“No, no. I want to get this off my chest, especially as I’ve known this for a little while… even if the thing I know isn’t for certain,” Aradia began rambling under her breath, something she often did when she was anxious. Sollux tapped her on the hand, causing her to stop and cough awkwardly before continuing. “I have a problem. A problem that includes Feferi and… how I feel about her.” 

Oh. 

“It’s not that I like her, even though I’m sure everyone will say that it’s the reason I feel this way. I realised recently that despite me being best friends with her, I’ve begun placing her on this pedestal,” Aradia began, moving her hand away from Sollux’s and to her other one, anxiously picking at the skin on the back of it as she explained her feelings to him. “And it’s not the pedestal one could place her on because of her being highest on the hemospectrum, it’s more of a personal one. I realised that I keep finding myself wanting to spend a lot of time with her, that I’ll take her side in most arguments, that when I’m with her I’ll more often than not choose things she enjoys rather than our usual alternating pattern of one day doing something that I like and the next time we hang out doing something that she likes. Sorry if I didn’t phrase that right, I’m just having trouble explaining it to you.” 

Oh… 

“It’s just- it’s really scary Sol… really fucking scary,” Aradia took a shuddering sigh and Sollux finally met her eyes. Eyes that, while still maintaining their usual strength, also held so much fear. “This is so scary… the last time I felt like this was with you and while that’s so special to me, this time I really just don’t know how to feel. Feeling this strongly about someone is so scary.” Her eyes began to tear up and Sollux fumbled for words, wanting to go on a big and hopefully helpful speel but instead, he only uttered two words. 

“I know.” 

And those words conveyed everything Aradia needed. Sollux knew everything that she was going through right now as he had experienced the very same thing. With Feferi, with her, even with Karkat and Terezi despite his more romantic feeling towards the two of them very quickly fizzling away to simply friendship. He knew how scary it was to love someone as it was a truly heavy and scary thing. 

Despite Sollux saying that he would stand behind whoever she liked, still felt the deep sinking feeling in his stomach. The feeling of rejection. The feeling he naively thought he wouldn’t get, even though it was almost certain that he would. A feeling that made him sick to his stomach, a feeling so deep and guttural that he almost wanted to rip his stomach and all the things that made him feel like he was about to throw up out. He felt like crying, but didn’t at the same time. Instead, he tried to keep a straight face as he spoke his next words, trying very hard to keep his voice from wobbling. 

“Well, if you realise that you like her or not, I’ll be here. I’m always here.” 

“Thanks, Sol, it means a lot.” Aradia gave him a sad smile and Sollux returned her one of the same nature. 

“Of course, anything for you Ray.” 

 

xxx

 

cuttlefishCuller [CC]  began pestering  twinArmageddons [TA]]

CC: )(ey.  


CC: I wanted to talk to you about somet)(ing.  


TA: no 2omefiin?  


CC: I’m dropping t)(e sea puns for today.  


TA: ah, 2o iit2 that 2eriiou2...  


CC: Yes. Well, I guess so anyway. 

CC: Well, I’m going to cut to t)(e c)(ase…  


CC: I’ve been t)(inking about our past for t)(e past couple of )(ours.  


CC: Well, and if I can boil myself alive if I leave my )(eater on.  


TA: fiir2t of all,  


TA: turn of your fuckiing heater.  


TA: 2econdly,  


TA: me two.  


TA: iive been thiinkiing about our pa2t relatiion2hiip and my pa2t relatiion2hiip wiith aradiia.  


CC: Well, aren’t we bot)( depressingly lonely…  


CC: I t)(oug)(t you )(ad coffee wit)( Aradia today, did it not go well?  


TA: ii wouldnt 2ay that…  


TA: iit ju2t wa2nt what ii wa2 expectiing.  


CC: Mmmm, I sea.  


TA: fii2h pun.  


CC: Somet)(ing to lig)(ten t)(e mood.  


TA: wanna talk about what you were thiinkiing about?  


CC: Yea)(...  


CC: I guess, I was just t)(inking about )(ow sorry I was t)(at we didn’t work out.  


CC: I know t)(at’s silly because we’ve moved past t)(at but it still makes me sad.  


CC: I was so ready to give up on quadrants all toget)(er and t)(en…  


TA: you 2aw me…  


CC: Yea)(...  


TA: iit wa2 practiically the 2ame for me.  


TA: aradiia and ii had ju2t fiiniished and then ii realii2ed you were feeliing exactly the 2ame a2 me.  


TA: ii actually kiind of fiind iit funny that iit wa2 at thii2 moment that we actually took iintere2t iin each other.  


CC: I know, it’s like… we )(ad been ‘friends’ before but in our moments of despair we began to notice eac)( ot)(er.  


CC: We began to notice t)(at someone was feeling t)(e same way.  


TA: now that you 2ay iit liike that, iit2 kiind of romantiic ii2nt iit?  


CC: Yea)(, in the most reassuring way possible.  


TA: defiinetly.  


CC: After you, I began to t)(ink about Aradia.  


TA: her after me?  


TA: never a good combiinatiion.  


CC: All jokes aside, I t)(oug)(t a lot about )(er.  


CC: I mean A LOT!!!  


CC: And I just, I feel so bad.  


CC: So very bad.  


CC: SO -EXTR-EM-ELY BAD!!!!!  


CC: I love )(er.  


TA: ii know.  


CC: But, so do you.  


CC: And I don’t know )(OW to feel about t)(at because bot)( times I’ve liked someone before, I wasn’t aware t)(at anyone else was.  


CC: You don’t know )(ow it feels realising you’ve fallen in love wit)( t)(e same person t)(e closest person to you )(as.  


TA: iim the clo2e2t per2on two you???  


CC: Come on Sol, you knew t)(at already.  


CC: You KNOW t)(at you are first and t)(at Aradia and Eri are second.  


TA: ii know…  


TA: ju2t a joke two try and liighten the mood.  


TA: but yeah, ii dont thiink iill ever under2tand what youre feeliing.  


TA: well, not yet anyway.  


TA: iit make2 thii2 whole 2iituatiion wor2e knowiing that IIM the one re2pon2iible for how you are feeliing.  


TA: but ii dont thiink you 2hould feel bad or guiilty or however you are feeliing.  


TA: not only ii2 love a very natural thiing that we often dont, iif at all, have control over.  


TA: you mean A LOT two ray and even iif 2he doe2nt end up loviing you back, ii thiink that youll alway2 be friiend2.  


TA: that doe2nt mean that you 2hould 2top beliieviing though,  


TA: iin fact, ii thiink you have a better chance at thiis whole love thiing than me.  


CC: O)( Sollux, don’t say t)(at!  


CC: You still )(ave just t)(e muc)( c)(ance as me, Aradia mig)(t even feel MOR-E comfortable doing t)(is stuff wit)( you because it’s familar from )(er past.  


TA: hm.  


CC: Don’t )(m me Mister, we )(ave to keep positive.  


TA: yeah, ii gue22 we do.  


TA: ii ju2t thiink that you could tell her 2oon and it wouldnt end up that badly.  


TA: take that wiith a graiin of 2alt though…  


CC: Yea)(, yea)(. I tell mys)(ellf t)(at too.  


TA: feferii.  


CC: W)(at, I can’t )(elp my sea puns sometimes, even w)(en being serious.  


CC: T)(ey’re a part of me Sollux.  


TA: haha  


TA: but we both know that that wa2nt what ii wa2 talkiing about.  


CC: W)(atever you say ‘double boy’.  


TA: w)(at? i love my two2 okay?  


CC: Okay Sollux.  


TA: anythiing el2e you wanted to talk about?  


CC: U)()(…  


CC: I guess just two more t)(ings. T)(e first is kind of silly.  


CC: T)(e Megido’s and Peixes’ don’t exactly )(ave the best relations)(ip. Or )(ave ever )(ad t)(e best of relations)(ips. W)(at if Aradia and I are no different?  


TA: what do you mean?  


CC: Come on Sollux.  


CC: T)(e )(andmaid and t)(e Condense fig)(ting and being enemies of eac)( ot)(er, Damara and Meena)( constantly being at eac)( ot)(er’s t)(roats, even if t)(ey’ve tried to make peace.  


TA: oh fef…  


TA: youve alway2 been the one to make a 2tatement  


TA: to make a difference  


TA: to change thing2 up, often beyond the poiint of recognii2atiion.  


TA: why 2hould thii2 be any diiferent.  


CC: )(mmmmm…  


CC: I guess…  


CC: Yea)(, you’re rig)(t!!!  


TA: the 2econd thiing you 2tiill wanted two talk two me about?  


CC: T)(e second is, if s)(e does love one of us, w)(at will we do?  


CC: W)(at will t)(at do to our friends)(ip?  


CC: If Aradia does like me, )(ow do I tell )(er just )(ow strongly I feel about )(er?  


CC: And, )(ow will t)(at affect my relations)(ip wit)( you?  


CC: )(ow will t)(at affect YOUR relations)(ip wit)( her?  


CC: If Aradia loves you, )(ow does t)(at affect my relations)(ip wit)( you, wit)( )(er?  


TA: feferii, can ii call you?  


TA: ii feel liike you need to hear the2e word2 aloud.  


CC: Sure. 

twinArmageddons [TA] ceased pestering  cuttlefishCuller [CC] 

 

Soon after Sollux had ended their chat, his contact appeared on the screen of her phone. She was quick to pick up. Even though what Sollux said was short before hanging up the phone, it was all she needed. All she needed to feel at least slightly better, for only the slightest of moments. 

“I’ll love you no matter what. No matter what happens, I’ll always love you. You’re practically my little sister at this point, of course I’d always stand by you.” 

 

xxx

 

It was two weeks later and Aradia and Feferi had organised to go to a new dinosaur exhibit that had recently opened in the nearby museum. This was, surprisingly, at Feferi’s request. She had noticed that in the recent weeks Aradia was picking places that only Feferi liked. Or, at least that Feferi favoured over her. 

Aradia stood by the entrance of the museum, idly sitting on the steps as she waited for Feferi to arrive. When the girl did, Feferi apologised only for Aradia to shake her head and ask for a hand up. 

“You look especially radiant today,” Feferi said with a wide smile. 

“As do you,” Aradia responded with a grin, not missing a beat. She offered her hand to Feferi and the girl cautiously took it. Feferi paid for their tickets while Aradia began running a thumb over the back of her hand. 

As the two girls explored the exhibit, hand in hand, Feferi began glancing at Aradia. Taking in the girls heartwarming and rather charming smile, luxuriously fluffy hair and bright red jumper. The jumper really tied together the overwhelming brightness of her appearance. 

“Um, actually Aradia…” 

“Yes, Fef?” Aradia asked, ripping her eyes away from the current item she was looking at. “What did you want to tell me?”

**Author's Note:**

> _Yeah, sorry about this. Just a little sad yet somewhat happy thing I wrote based on a tweet of mine (the summary is what the tweet said jdjdjd). Also, sorry if this has any errors in it, I wrote this up at like twelve and was too tired to go through it, I'll probably edit it at some point in the future, though._
> 
> _Thanks for reading! All kudos, bookmarks and comments don't go unnoticed (even if I don't reply to them!!!) and are very greatly appreciated. ___


End file.
